1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stereo display, and more particularly, to a stereo display with shutter glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional stereo display, images coming from different view angles are respectively directed into the left eye and the right eye so that a stereo image can be seen without using any special glasses. 12 or 16 images from different view angles can be displayed horizontally. Even though some general display methods come with the technique for displaying different images regarding respectively the left and the right eye, the problem is that the stereo display effect is lost once the eyes are deviated from the appointed positions.
Another stereo display comes with shutter glasses. When such a stereo display displays images, it categorizes the images into odd images and even images. If it is determined that the odd images are to be seen through the right eye, the left eye is blocked by the shutter glasses so that the images can only be seen through the right eye. After that, the even images are displayed and the right eye is blocked by the shutter glasses so that the images can only be seen through the left eye. Accordingly, a stereo image is displayed. However, such a stereo display cannot use a liquid crystal display (LCD) as its display screen because the response speed of the LCD is not fast enough. If a LCD with the low response speed is used as the display screen of a stereo display, discomfort will be brought to a user of the stereo display when the user views stereo images through the LCD.